Dead Gardens
by Nevann
Summary: Un sentier, une âme, une chanson. Son monde...


_Un petit OS résumant assez mon humeur et mon ressenti du moment... Désolée, lecteurs, d'updater si peu souvent. Les autres fics viendront peut être bientôt. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus... Enfin, le OS est là. Bonne lecture, et soyez cléments... La chanson est de Nightwish et porte le même nom que le OS._

_

* * *

_**Dead Gardens.**

_The story behind the painting I drew is already told  
No more tearstains on the pages of my diary_

Seule. Elle remonte un sentier en lacets, recouverts de gravillons coupants, qui écorchent ses pieds nus. Elle est suivie par le silence. Pas un oiseau ne chante. Pas un insecte ne trille son habituelle rengaine. Elle suit les virages qui évitent ce qui était des parterres de fleurs blanches.

_Tired but unable to give up since I`m  
Responsible for the lives I saved_

La douce lumière des roses s'est fanée. Les pétales jadis si purs sont souillés par un liquide rouge écarlate qui brille encore. Qui semble la mener le long du sentier. Ses yeux sont vides, fixés sur le bout du chemin. Une arche de fleurs minuscules, arrachées par la main de celui qui a tout détruit. La lumière dorée de ses iris s'allume un instant, avivée par la colère, puis s'éteint de nouveau. Seule. Et désespérée.

_The play is done  
The curtain's down_

Sa longue robe noire se tache alors qu'elle marche. Le tissu ébène s'imbibe peu à peu de sang, alourdissant les lourdes jupes. Elle s'arrête un instant, baisse les yeux. Une de ses longues mains, fine et abîmée par les coups, desserre le corset déchiré qui l'étouffe. Elle l'a récupéré avant de quitter la maison qui, d'abri du paradis, est devenue en une journée celui de l'enfer. C'est le dernier qui tient encore. Comme la jupe, qui malgré les pans déchirés, la recouvre encore.

Alors elle marche. Elle laisse derrière elle ce qu'elle a connu, ce qui s'est détruit. Elle avance, vers cette arche décharnée, et ce qu'il y a derrière.

_All the tales are told  
All the orchids gone  
Lost in my own world  
Now I care for dead gardens_

Peu à peu, elle se rapproche de son but. Elle tombe régulièrement, met de plus en plus de temps à se relever. A force, même ses longs cheveux ébène se maculent de poussière et de sang. Depuis sa dernière chute, des larmes coulent sur ses joues marbrées par les bleus. Des ecchymoses, elle en a partout. Sur les bras, le cou, le visage, les jambes. Le ventre. Et dans la tête.

_My song is little worth anymore  
Time to lay this weary pen aside_

Enfin, elle passe sous l'arche détruite. Elle s'y arrête, ramassant une des fleurs arrachées de l'armature, tombée au sol. Ses pétales blancs, eux aussi, sont rougis par endroits. Elle la repose, et avance dans le sentier, devenu sableux. Sur la crête, autour d'elle, le paysage est devenu apocalyptique. Elle avait passé des mois à mettre sur pied ce jardin à l'anglaise, sur un bon hectare, en haut de la colline. Le regard vide, elle serpente entre les fleurs arrachées, et les haies ravagées. Le jardin est comme le village. Détruit et ensanglanté. Il lui semble que les cris d'agonie des villageois se mêlent à ceux des plantes.

_The play is done  
The curtain's down_

Le sable des allées colle à ses pieds, imbibé de sang. Çà et là, elle distingue ceux qu'elle avait jadis connu, sans vraiment les voir. Ce ne sont que des hommes. Les femmes sont toutes dans les rues du village. Sauf elle. Et elle cherche un homme. Alors oubliant la douleur que lui hurlent son corps et son esprit, elle avance. Et observe.

_" Where are the wolves, the underwater moon  
The elvenpath, the haven of youth  
Lagoons of the starlit sea_

Elle arrive à l'autre arche, celle qui marque la fin du jardin mort. Rien. Elle se laisse tomber sur les restes d'un parterre d'oeillets, et laisse libre cours à ses larmes. Elle a dû le rater. Ils l'ont sûrement tué, comme les autres... Ne laisser aucun témoin à leur forfaits. Et remettre les festivités au village suivant. Ils sont si nombreux...

_Oui, mais toi, tu es vivante._ La petite voix dans sa tête répète cette rengaine depuis le départ. Elle est vivante. Alors... Elle n'est peut être pas la seule...

_Have I felt enough for one man's deed?  
Or is it time to challenge the Ancient of Days  
And let the virgin conceive"_

Ses yeux croisent soudain ce qui lui semble des lettres. Trois lettres de sang, alignées après l'arche décimée. Une bouffée d'espoir la secoue entièrement, la laissant tremblante, et irrémédiablement vivante. Elle le sait maintenant. Il est vivant. Loin, mais vivant.

Alors elle se lève, et reprend sa marche mécanique. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve. Elle laisse derrière elle la partie qu'elle a perdu pour aller gagner la suivante. Elle enjambe les trois lettres de sang.

_Eva_.

_The play is done  
The curtain's down._


End file.
